Sayonara
by Hyuuzunee
Summary: saat kau menemukan orang yang sangat mengerti padamu , apakah kau bisa membayangkan jika dia pergi darimu?


Sayonara

Rated : T

Genre : drama , slife of life , romance

Pairing : HinataxNaruto

Summary : saat kau menemukan orang yang sangat mengerti padamu , apakah kau bisa membayangkan jika dia pergi darimu?

Warning : typo , OOC , newbie , RnR

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

"tidakkkk , gawat ini kan upacara pembukaan murid baruuu , bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya dan terlambat ke sekolah , aku tidak mau jadi contoh buruk bagi anak anak kelas 7 nanti .."

Hinata berlari dengan cepatnya menuju pintu sekolah , Hinata adalah ketua OSIS di Konoha Junior High School ia menduduki kelas tiga smp sekarang . Maka dari itu ia berlari cepat ke sekolah karna dia terlambat bangunia tidak mau jadi contoh buruk bagi anak kelas 7. Saking cepatnya ia berlari ia tidak menyadari ada orang di depannya , sehingga Hinata dan orang yang dia tabrak jatuh ke lantai .

"ittai , maaf aku sedang buru-buru makanya tadi aku tidak melihatmu , sekali lagi aku minta maaf"Hinata membungkukan badannya .

"oh tidak apa-apa itu juga merupakan salahku karna aku menghalangi jalanmu, aku juga minta maaf"

"ehhh?(hinata kebingungan) karet sepatumu warna biru , berarti kau kelas 9 sama sepertiku . Tapi aku rasa aku tidak pernah melihatmu , apa kau murid pindahan?" Tanya Hinata kepada orang di depannya

"iya aku pindahan dari Suna Junior High School, Aku pindah karna pekerjaan orang tuaku . Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki . Aku berada di kelas 3-3 semoga kita dapat berteman baik . Aku mohon bantuannya"ucap pria yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari Hinata tetapi dengan gaya rambut dibelah dua, pakaian sangat rapih dibandingkan dengan murid laki laki biasanya , kacamata besar dengan jerawat disekitar pipinya itu.

"oh begitu . Namaku Hyuuga Hinata aku ketua OSIS disini . kelasku bersebelahan denganmu , aku kelas 3-2 . Mohon bantuannya juga . apa kau sudah memiliki teman yang kau kenal?kalau kau perlu bantuan panggil saja aku , aku pasti bisa membantumu . Uzumaki-san"

"iya terimakasih . sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki kenalan yang aku punya dia bernama Sasuke Uchiha dia anak dari teman orangtua ku . Tapi aku belum bertemu dengannya , maka dari itu aku menunggunya disini"

"ehhhhh?Sasuke Uchiha ? si berandalan nakal itu ? hahhh.. kau salah jika mau menunggunya disini . dia pasti akan terlambat datang karna dia selalu datang ke lab IPA terlebih dahulu untuk menggoda sakura-sensei . Jika kau mau menemuinya , kau bisa belok kanan ikuti saja jalannya dan kau akan menemui lab IPA di sebelah kanan . Baiklah kali ini aku sudah benar benar terlambat , sampai jumpa"Hinata berlari untuk meninggalkan Naruto karna mau menyiapkan perlatan untuk upacara pembukaan siswa baru .

"HYUUGAAAA – SANNNN ! A-RI-GA-TOU"teriak Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang berlari , kemudian Hinata hanya membalasanya dengan senyuman lebar khas miliknya .

"apa kau baik baik saja Hinata?tidak biasanya kau sangat terlambat?apa karna keluargamu lagi?atau karna ada siswa yang bertanya lagi?"Tanya Kiba yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS di KONOHA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL.

"hehehe , aku baik baik saja Kiba-kun kau tidak perlu khawatir tadi memang ada siswa yang bertanya tentang beberapa hal namun itu bisa kuseleseikan , permasalahannya saat aku menuju ruang OSIS jadi aku sedikit lama jalannya"Ucap Hinata.

"bisa kau ceritakan?aku ingin tahu"

-FLASHBACK ON-

"HYUUGAAAA – SANNNN ! A-RI-GA-TOU" teriak Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang berlari , kemudian Hinata hanya membalasanya dengan senyuman lebar khas miliknya .

Setelah membalas Naruto yang berterima kasih Hinata melanjutkan larinya menuju ruang OSIS , namun saat Hinata memulai mau menaiki satu anak tangga . Tiba tiba dadanya merasa sesak , sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas , dan Hinata merasa sangat kelelahan seperti habis berlari 100 km tanpa ada henti hentinya . orang orang yang melihat kejadian itu segera membawa Hinata ke Ruang kesehatan .

Pada saat dibawa ke ruang kesehatan Hinata tiba tiba pingsan , orang orang yang sedang membantu Hinata berjalan ke ruang kesehatan pun panic dan bergegas lebih cepat ke ruang kesehatan . Syukurlah karna setelah sampai di Ruang kesehatan Hinata pun bangun dari pingsannya , petugas kesehatan bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi saat sebelum dia pingsan . Hinata hanya berkata jika dadanya saat itu terasa sesak dan saat bangun tadi dia sudah merasa baikan sehingga ingin segera bergegas ke Ruang OSIS .

Karna Hinata sangat memaksa ingin pergi jadi petugas kesehatan yang asalnya tidak memperbolehkan tak kuasa untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi . Lalu pergilah Hinata ke Ruang OSIS.

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"oh jadi begitu? Tapi apa kau yakin sekarang kau nsudah merasa baikan?jika kau merasa tidak enak kau bisa duduk saja aku akan menyiapkan semuanya sehingga kau bisa beristirahat"Tanya kiba dengan nada sedikit khawatir . Kiba memang memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari hanya sekadar teman pada Hinata , jadi wajar saja jika dia begitu khawatir saat Hinata sempat pingsan tadi.

"tenang saja Kiba, aku sudah merasa baikan dibandingkan tadi aku kuat untuk melakukan aktivitas lagi"sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang khas . Hinata memang dikenal sebagai orang yang periang , cantik , dan sangat bijaksana . selain itu Hinata juga sudah banyak menyelamatkan anak anak yang dikenal sebagain anak nakal untuk hidup di jalan yang lebih baik lagi .

Hinata dan pengurus OSIS lainnya melanjutkan persiapan untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru . semuanya berjalan lancer seperti yang diharapkan .

Setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru selesai , semua siswa kembali ke kelas masing masing untuk melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajr seperti biasanya . Hinata sekelas dengan Kiba sehingga mereka datang ke kelas bersama .

-HINATA POV-

Upacara pembukaan sudah selesai , masa sulit saat aku sedang sesak nafas sudah kulewati meskipun sekarang aku masih merasa tidak enak badan , aku bisa mengatasinya . Aku jadi merasa sangat lelah kenapa ya?Aku merasa setiap aku melakukan pekerjaan meskipun itu pekerjaan ringan , aku merasa seperti melakukan pekerjaan itu 5x lipatnya . Bahkan saat ini aku sudah tidak kuat untuk menaiki anak tangganya . padahal ini tangga yang biasa aku pakai setiap hari . tapi hari ini entah mengapa semua yang kulakukan terasa sangat melelahkan .

Aku tidak mau membuat Kiba atau teman temanku yang lainnya merasa khawatir dengan apa yang kurasakan , maka dari itu aku akan berusaha untuk menutupinya sekuat yang aku bisa . Aku yakin ini pasti karna saat dari rumah aku sudah berlari . pasti aku cape karna itu . Mungkin.

Kringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi , bahkan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa saja aku merasa sangat cape , pasti hari ini aku benar benar lelah . iya itu pasti . kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke taman untuk menghirup udara segar .

-END POV-

Hinata berjalan dari koridor ke taman sangat pelan dari biasanya , dia selalu berfikir bahwa dia terlalu cape karna tadi pagi berlari . belum lagi tadi pagi dia pingsan . Saat sudah hampir sampai di Taman , dia melihat Naruto yang tengah duduk di bangku taman seorang diri sambil melihat Sasuke yang dikerubungi banyak wanita . Lalu Hinata pun pergi menjumpai Naruto dengan langkah kakinya yang pelan , dia terus berjalan sampai tiba di tempat Naruto .

"yo, Uzumaki-san. Sedang apa?" Sapa Hinata pada Naruto

"aku sedang melihat Sasuke , aku aneh mengapa dia bisa dikerubungi oleh banyak wanita seperti itu ."

Hinata terdiam sejenak lalu duduk sambil memandangi Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki .

"kalau kau mau seperti Sasuke dikerubungi banyak wanita aku bisa membuatmu seperti dia."Tanya Hinata sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang sangat ceria itu .

"benarkahhhhh?aku mauu . Tolong bantuannya Hyuuga-san"

"baiklah , tapi rasanya sedikit aneh berbicara formal pada orang yang akan kubantu spertimu . Bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama depangku saja . hihi"

"baiklah , terimakasih Hinata-chan" Naruto menunjukan senyum sumringah nya pada hinata

"sama-sama Naruto-kun . kita awali mulai hari ini , kutunggu kau di gerbang sepulang sekolah oke?"balas Hinata dengan senyumannya .

"ehm" balas Naruto .

Kringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg! Bel sekolah pun sudah berbunyi , sesuai dengan perjanjian Hinata menunggu Naruto di depan gerbang , setelah Naruto datang mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya , yang pertama mereka datang ke salon untuk melakukan facial wajah untuk jerawat yang ada di wajah Naruto , dengan harapan jerawat nya akan berkurang . Pada awalnya Naruto ragu untuk melakukan nya , karna dia berfikir ke salon hanya untuk wanita , jadi dia sedikit malu .

Setelah melakukan facial untuk wajah Naruto , Hinata pun membeli beberapa obat jerawat untuk perawatan selanjutnya . Lalu Hinata pun membenahi gaya rambut Naruto menjadi dibiarkan sedikit berantakan . Selanjutnya Hinata pergi ke tempat penjualan kontak lensa untuk mengganti kacamata min Naruto menjadi kontak lensa .

"huwahhh tidak akan kukira bahwa ini akan menjadi sedikit sulit , Terimakasih Hinata-chan"

Kali ini pertanyaan Naruto tidak terjawab dengan baik oleh Hinata. Nafas Hinata tidak teratur ia menjadi sesak nafas , bahkan darah mengalir deras keluar dari hidungnya . Naruto yang panic karna itu langsung membawa pergi Hinata ke rumah sakit terdekat dari tempat perbelanjaan yang mereka kunjungi . Syukurlah mereka sedang berada di pusat kota , sehingga Naruto bisa membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terkenal di Konoha .

Naruto merasa sangat khawatir pada kondisi Hinata yang tadi , selain itu juga ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah karna telah meminta bantuan Hinata . Ia berfikir jika saja ia tidak megajak Hinata , mungkin ini takkan terjadi .

Beberapa saat kemudian , Dokter yang menangani Hinata keluar dari ruang UGD . Dokter itu menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan , namun karna ia tidak tau banyak tentang Hinata , Naruto hanya bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari dokter itu .

Tepat pukul 9 malam , Hinata sadar dari pingsan saat dibawa ke rumah sakit . Hinata terlihat berbeda dari seblumnya , bahkan NAruto yang bahkan baru mengenalnya bisa menyadari itu . Meskipun sudah sadar dari pingsan nya Hinata tetap masih merasa pusing jadi ia belum bisa terlalu banyak berbicara pada Naruto .

"maafkan aku ," Naruto melihatkan wajah menyesalnya pada Hinata .

"untuk?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit merasa lemas karna masih merasa pusing karna tadi .

"karna telah meminta bantuanmu , sehingga kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit , maafkan aku Hinata-chan"

"h. ..ha.. kau ini lucu Naruto , aku ada disini karna aku sendiri yang merasa tidak enak badan , maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir" Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman dan gumaman kecil tertawa nya .

"apa skarang kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang khawatir

"iya aku baik baik saja . Sebelum kau masuk tadi dokter telah membolehkan ku pulang setelah membawa obatnya"

"yasudah ayo kita ambil obatnya , agar kau bisa istirahat dan kembali ke rumah ."

Naruto membopong Hinata untuk membawa obat dan mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah , Karna Naruto anak pengusaha terkenal biaya rumah sakit Hinata, keluarga Naruto yang membayarnya namun karna keluarganya sangat sibuk , setelah membantu Naruto membayar uang rumah sakit Hinata , orangtua Naruto pun meninggalkan Naruto dengan supirnya .

Suara hembusan angin yang menyusup kedalam kemeja Naruto , membuat Naruto yakin bahwa sekarang pasti Hinata kedinginan juga , Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka jasnya dan membiarkan Hinata memakainya .

Setelah mengambil obat Hinata , Naruto lalu mengantarkan Hinata pulang menggunakan mobil milik keluarganya . saat perjalanan pulang ke Rumah Hinata , Hinata terlihat sangat lelah , Naruto tidak kuasa melihatnya .

-NARUTO POV-

Decitan rem mulai terdengar , tandanya kita sudah berada ditempat tujuan . Rumah Hinata terlihat sangat megah dan mewah tidak jauh beda dengan rumahku , aku yakin keluarganya adalah orang kaya . Aku tidak rela melihat Hinata yang kelelahan , entah mengapa aku sangat khawatir padanya , padahal aku tidak pernah merasa sekhawatir ini pada orang lain , bahkan saat Shion mantan kekasihku kecelakaan , aku tidak sekhawatir ini . Apa ini yang namanya cinta pertama? Kurasa jika iya , aku tidak akan menyesalinya .

-END POV-

"Naruto ,, terimakasih untuk hari ini , ini perjalanan yang menyenangkan , mungkin lain kali kita bisa pergi seperti ini lagi" Hinata mengatakannya dengan senyumnya yang khas seperti biasa , namun kali ini terasa berbeda . karna tidak ada semangat di dalam senyum itu . yang ada seperti rasa lelah yang sangat hebat .

"iya itu pasti akan terjadi , perjalanan yang menyenangkan ini akan terjadi lagi , meskipun untuk terakhir kalinya"Naruto menjawab dengan sangat ceria seperti yang ingin Hinata tunjukan tadi.

"aku senang kalau begitu . Naruto aku ingin kau menggunakan barang barang yang kita beli tadi , kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Naruto." Hinata mengatakannya sambil mau membuka pintu mobil,namun terhentikan oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu,apa kau baik baik saja?jika tidak aku ingin kau tidak sekolah sampai kau baik-baik saja"

"Mana bisa?apapun yang terjadi aku akan pergi ke sekolah , lagipula aku yakin besok aku akan baik baik tidak usah khawatir Naruto"

Kali ini , Naruto tidak menghentikan Hinata yang turun dari mobilnya . Naruto hanya melihat Hinata yang pergi menjauh , menjauh dan semakin menjauh dari tempat nya sekarang . Ia terus memerhatikan Hinata bahkan sampai Hinata tidak ada di pandangannya . setelah itu, baru Naruto benar benar pergi dari tempatnya .

Hari berikutnya pun datang , rasa khawatir Naruto masih sama dengan kemarin , ia masih sangat heran mengapa dia sekhawatir itu pada Hinata . Naruto bahkan menunggu Hinata di gerbang untuk memastikan apa dia sekolah atau tidak , apa dia baik baik saja atau tidak . Semua pertanyaan itu ada di benak Naruto .

Kehwatiran Naruto berkurang saat melihat Hinata berjalan ke arahnya dengan rambut diikat dan poni yang ditarik kebelakang ,seperti seorang malaikat sedang mendatangi Naruto.

"yo, Ohayou Naruto-kun" senyum Hinata yang penuh semangat kembali seperti saat Naruto pertama menjumpainya , saat itu juga betapa senangnya Naruto sehingga dia sontak memeluk Hinata .

"e..ehh maafkan aku , aku sangat cemas sehingga saat melihatmu aku sangat merasa lega sampai sampai aku memelukmu ." Pipi Naruto memerah begitu juga dengan Hinata , karna Naruto adalah lelaki pertama yang memeluknya , selain keluarganya .

"hehehe , tidak apa apa kok , ngomong ngomong sepertinya facialnya berhasil jerawatmu berkurang banyak , syukurlah kita tidak rugi karna telah membayar mahal . Tapi kenapa kau tidak memakai kontak lensa dan rambutmu kenapa masih seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah datar

"hehehe aku lupa , tapi setidaknya aku sudah bertambah ganteng kan?" Tanya NAruto dengan cengiran PD nya itu .

Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang percaya diri itu sendirian , dan berkata .

"kau belum terlihat tampan Naruto . belum sampai kau membuka kacamata dan membiarkan rambutmu terlihat acak acakan." Teriak Hinata sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto .

Naruto yang ditinggalkan oleh Hinata segera menyusul , selain karna senang ternyata Hinata sudah kembali ceria dibandingkan kemarin saat di rumah sakit , Naruto juga lega karna Hinata baik baik saja .

-HINATA POV-

Aku berjalan ke arah gerbang dengan rasa lebih baik daripada sebelumnya , aku masih sangat heran apa yang dimaksud dokter kemarin yang menyuruhku untuk tes darah , memangnya aku ini sakit apa?aku merasa baik baik saja , aku merasa aku hanya sedikit merasa lebih lelah daripada sebelumnya. Aku tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ku ke sekolah sambil memikirkan apa kata dokter kemarin .

Saat aku berjalan ke arah sekolah betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat Naruto yang berada di depan gerbang . Aku memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah kaki ku agar aku bisa menyapanya , tapi saat dia melihatku dia tersenyum lebar , aku pun hanya bisa membalas senyumnya sampai aku bisa mendekatinya.

-END POV-

Sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu , Naruto dan Hinata semakin dekat . Perasaan Naruto pada Hinata semakin menjadi jadi , semakin lama Naruto yakin bahwa perasaan yang dia miliki pada Hinata adalah perasaan Cinta yang sebenarnya , berbeda dengan perasaanya pada Shion dulu. Mereka bahkan digosipkan berpacaran oleh seluruh sekolah , tapi tentu saja Hinata menyangkalnya karna mereka hanya berteman tidak lebih itu yang sering Hinata katakan .

Selain itu juga sudah sebulan berlalu sejak itu , Hinata tidak pernah pingsan lagi atau mimisan lagi , Hinata juga tidak pergi ke rumah sakit untuk tes darah seperti yang disuruh oleh dokter . Naruto mulai melepaskan kacamata nya dan menggantinya dengan kontak lensa , Sekarang rembut NAruto lebih dibiarkan sedikit acak acakan . Dan Juga Naruto mulai terkenal dikalangan para siswa siswi Konoha Junior High School.

Kringggggggggggggggggggggggg!seperti biasanya bel istirahat telah berbunyi , tentu saja tandanya semua siswa dan siswi boleh beristirahat . Seperti yang Hinata dan Naruto biasa lakukan mereka akan makan bento bersama di taman , namun tiba tiba para junior menyerbu mereka sehingga membuat acara makan siang Hinata dan Naruto terganggu karna para junior meminta Naruto untuk berfoto bersama . Butuh beberapa menit untuk menyelesaikan permintaan para junior itu .

"fyuhhhh selamat , kau telah berhasil menjadi tampan dan bisa mengalahkan sasuke naruto-kun" memberi selamat dengan senyumnya yang manis

' _oh tuhan satu sisi aku senang dia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia minta , tapi satu sisi aku sedih dia banyak dikelilingi oleh wanita'_

"hehehe itu tidak akan berhasil jika aku tidak dibantu oleh mu Hinata-chan" menjawab Hinata dengan perasaan senang

"yasudah ayo kita lanjut makan bentonya"

Mereka melanjutkan untuk makan bentonya sampai habis , seperti biasa mereka menyelingi makannya dengan obrolan obrolan kecil tentang sekolah atau apapun yang mereka inginkan . Setelah habis memakan bentonya , mereka kembali ke kelas , namun saat kembali ke kelas tiba tiba Hinata terjatuh begitu saja .

BRUKKKK

"hinata kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Naruto panic

"ah iya aku baik baik saja , hanya tiba tiba aku tidak merasakan kaki dan tanganku sehingga aku terjatuh , tapi aku tidak apa apa sungguh"

"hinata?"

"iya?"sambil mencoba untuk berdiri

"hidungmu,,, berdarahh" ungkap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong

"apa?tidak mungkin , kau bercanda kan?aku bahkan tidak merasa ada da.."belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataan nya , saat iya memegang hidungnya dan melihat darah , ia langsung pingsan . Naruto langsung membawanya ke ruang kesehatan . Naruto sangat takut kejadian yang sama seperti bulan lalu akan terjadi .

Tidak lama dari saat dibawa ke ruang kesehatan, Hinata bangun dari pingsannya , dan memaksa kembali menuju kelas .

"Hinata,, kau mulai sering pingsan saat naik ke kelas 3 , apa itu benar?"

"iya , itu benar , mungkin karna aku kecape.." Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkannya , ia terjatuh lagi .

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas dengan seringnya Hinata terjatuh , Naruto sangat khawatir . karna Hinata terlihat menjadi seperti bayi yang belajar jalan kembali , Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk pulang saja , tapi ia menolak .

Setelah pulang sekolah , Naruto menemui Hinata lagi untuk mengajaknya pulang tapi Hinata malah mengajak Naruto untuk mengelilingi sekolah bersama . Seperti biasa mereka terlihat berbicara seperti biasa dan tentu saja dengan Hinata yang sering terjatuh , bahkan sekarang lebih parah , karna Hinata bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tangannya , sehingga tas yang ia bawa sering sekali terjatuh . Hingga mereka memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di koridor lantai2 .

"Hinata, mengapa kau lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktukmu di sekolah daripada di rumah?apa tidak ada yang mencarimu?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Mau dengar ceritaku?" Tanya Hinata

"jika diperbolehkan"

"aku merasa sangat bebas di sekolah . Sekolah sudah seperti tempat yang nyaman bagiku, karna jika aku di sekolah , aku bisa merasakan apa yang tidak kurasakan di rumah . Di sekolah aku punya teman yang bisa kuajak bicara , di sekolah aku bisa tertawa dengan lepas , di sekolah aku bisa berbincang banyak hal , baik itu padamu atau temanku yang lain . Tidak seperti dirumah , aku merasa seperti orang asing , bahkan aku pulang malam pun tidak ada yang mencariku"

"kenapa bisa seperti itu Hinata?"

"Orang tuaku sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya , bahkan jika mereka peduli dengan anaknya , itu bukan padaku, melainkan dengan kakak ku . kakak ku lumpuh saat menyelamatkan aku dari tabrakan mobil , maka dari itu kakak ku lebih diperhatikan dari pada aku. Aku lebih sering dijadikan pembantu daripada seorang anak . mereka membiarkan aku mempunyai pendidikan , tapi mereka tidak memberikan kebahagiaan padaku . Maka dari itu , aku mencintai sekolah." Hinata sudah hampir menangis

"Hinata.."Naruto memeluknya erat dan membiarkan Hinata menangis di pelukanya , dan Hinata pun membalas peluka Naruto , karna baru kali ini ia merasakan ada yang memperdulikannya lebih .

"Narutoo …"membisikan ke telinga Naruto

"iya?katakan saja padaku apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Hinata" Naruto tetap memeluknya

"Tolong bawa aku kerumah sakit , sekarang . Rumah sakit yang ada di pusat kota . kumohon Naruto." Hinata mulai berbicara sambil menangis

"kenapa?ada apa Hinata?apa kau merasa tidak enak?katakan padaku Hinata"ucap Naruto yang mulai menggendong Hinata di punggungnya dengan rasa panic

"TOLONG AKU NARUTO!" Hinata berteriak

"ada apa Hinata?"Naruto yang kaget akan teriakan Hinata segera memeluk Hinata

"aku tidak bisa melihatmu , aku sulit untuk mendengarmu , karna itu jika kau mendengarku tolong jangan lepaskan aku Naruto , AKU MOHON!TOLONG AKU!"Teriak Hinata dengan menangis .

Naruto yang mendengar bahwa Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya , menjadi sangat panic dan terus mengeluarkan air mata . Lalu menggendong Hinata dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit . Naruto terus berlari – berlari dan berlari dia menghiraukan semua orang yang menglihatnya . Naruto terus mencari taksi yang melewat , hingga akhirnya taksi pun datang . Naruto terus memeluk Hinata , Hinata pun tidak bisa membiarkan Sedetik pun Naruto melepaskan pelukannya .

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Naruto membawa Hinata ke ruang UGD sama seperti sebelumnya , Naruto sangat panik , ia menunggu dokter yang menangani Hinata keluar .

"dokter, bagaimana apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Naruto yang sangat panic

"diaa… tidak apa-apa , kau bisa melihatnya" Tanpa menghiraukan lagi , Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar Hinata .

Setelah masuk ke kamar UGD memang seperti yang terlihat , Hinata tidak apa-apa dia terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya , Naruto yang melihat itu , bisa sedikit lebih tenang .

"Naruto maaf membuatmu khawatir , tapi aku skarang sudah tidak apa apa setelah diberi obat oleh dokter tadi , skarang aku ingin pulang . tolong ya antar aku pulang ."ucap Hinata dengan senyumannya tidak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain melakukan apa yang dia minta .

-HINATA POV-

Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu apa yang terjadi , aku masih ingin bersenang senang denganmu , aku berbohong jika aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja , aku tidak baik-baik saja kau tau itu bukan? Ini terasa sangat berat bagiku , kepalaku sangat berat seperti diisi oleh besi seberat 100kg penuh . Badanku mati rasa , bahkan aku hanya melihatmu samar samar . Aku lelah , sangat lelah aku ingin tidur di bahumu seperti waktu itu , aku ingin pulang hanya untuk merasakan itu . Aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu . Apa itu bisa terjadi?

Aku diantarkan pulang olehmu , betapa beruntungnya aku , aku bisa tidur di bahumu , yang tentu saja perempuan lain bisa merasakannya , iya kan Naruto? Sayangnya saat saat itu hanya sebentar , karna aku harus turun dari mobilmu . Aku sengaja menunggu mobilmu pergi sebelum aku masuk , setidaknya hanya untuk berdiri sebentar aku bisa bertahan . seperti yang sudah kuduga , setelah mobil Naruto pergi aku mencoba masuk ke rumah , berkali kali aku jatuh . Aku yakin Naruto , jika saat ada kau disampingku , kau pasti akan membantuku berdiri kan Naruto?

-END POV-

Setelah Naruto pergi , Hinata mulai masuk kedalam rumah , ia berkali kali jatuh , bahkan kepalanya masih terasa berat , penglihatannya samar samar , tapi ia tetap berusaha masuk kerumah dan mencoba untuk tidur di kamarnya , tapi itu hanyalah harapan sia-sia , saat sampai dirumah Hinata bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengganti bajunya . Ia disuruh untuk menyiapkan the hangat untuk kakanya .

"Hinata , mengapa lama sekali?aku harus minum obat"

"iya , tunggu sebentar aku sedang membuatnya ,"

Setelah selesai membuat teh , Hinata membawanya ke ruang tengah dimana kakanya sedang menonton televisi , Hinata membawa the nya dengan sempoyongan mencoba bertahan berjalan untuk sampai ke ruang tengah dan memberikan the nya dan kembali ke kamarnya . Walaupun sedikit lama ia berhasil untuk kembali ke kamarnya .

Keesokan harinya , Hinata masih merasakan hal yang sama , ia mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan canda tawa yang ia berikan , namun tetap saja itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Naruto . Naruto tau mana canda yang penuh semangat dengan canda yang penug dengan menahan rasa sakit .

Kriinggggggggggggggggggggggg! Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi , Hinata menunggu Naruto di loker ,

"yo Naruto-kun , aku mau mengajakmu jalan –jalan , seperti yang sudah kau janjikan , itu akan terjadi bukan?"kali ini senyum Hinata membuat Naruto tidak berdaya lagi , mau tidak mau ia harus membawa Hinata untuk pergi dengannya.

"baiklah , ayo pergi , aku tidak akan mengabaikan janjiku kok" Naruto terlihat menahan tangisnya saat melihat Hinata .

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi lagi ke pusat kota , Hinata terlihat sangat menikmatinya , ia terlihat begitu senang , terlihat sepprti tidak ada penderitaaan di dalamnya . Begitu pun Naruto ia sangat senang bisa bersama hinata , mereka pergi menelusuri pusat kota hingga hampir tengah malam, pemberhentian mereka adalah taman di pusat kota .

"Bintang malam ini indah Naruto"

"ia aku bisa melihatnya, emm Hinata ada yang mau kusampaikan padamu" terlihat muka Naruto yang memerah

"Katakan saja, sebelum terlambat " senyuman Hinata begitu tulus pada Naruto . Naruto yang tadinya terduduk , kini berdiri didekat air mancur yang ada di taman .

"Semua yang kita telah lakukan bersama , membuat ku mersakan hal berbeda dari sebelum nya kurasakan , dadaku berdebaran , aku merasakan kekhawatiran yang sangat hebat , bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu , aku mersakan kekaguman yang hebat padamu . aku Uzumaki Naruto , mencintai Hyuuga Hinata gadis yang ada di hadapan ku saaat ini" Naruto terang terangan menyatakannya pada Hinata .

Hinata terdiam sejenak setelah NAruto mengatakan itu , perasaan Hinata campur aduk , entah bagaimana ia menjelaskan nya , tapi memang itulah yang terjadi . Hinata mencoba berdiri untuk menghampiri Naruto , namun lagi lagi kepala nya terasa sakit , badannya mati rasa , penglihatannya berkurang , hidungnya kembali mengucurkan darah yang tak terhentikan , namun sesaat sebelum Hinata jatuh pingsan , ia sempat berkata "maafkan aku" .

Naruto yang melihat Hinata tiba tiba pingsan ,langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit , dan lagi lagi Naruto berlari , lagi lagi Hinata masuk UGD , lagi lagi Hinata ditangani oleh dokter yang sama . penanganan kali ini , sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya , terlebih lagi dokter meminta Naruto untuk menghubungi keluarganya , ini sangat membingungkan untuk Naruto , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Pertanyaan itu yang ada di benak Naruto . NAruto tetap menunggu dokter yang menangani Hinata keluar .

-NARUTO POV-

Aku menunggu dokter yang menangani Hinata keluar , beberapa saat kemudia dokter keluar dan berkata bahwa Hinata ingin menemuiku . Aku langkahkan kakiku ini menuju kamar UGD setelah aku masuk , kulihat keluarga Hinata sedang menemui dokter . Setelah aku masuk ,aku melihat Hinata yang terbaring lemah dengan oksigen di hidungnya , dan banyak kabel yang terpasang di tubuhnya . aku pun duduk disampingnya , aku melihatnya sejenak dan berfikir , ini tidak seperti gadis yang kutemui .

"Naruto"dia memanggilku , lalu aku tersadar bahwa ini memang gadis yang kutemui , tapi mengapa dia seperti ini.

(kalau bisa baca teks selanjutnya sambil puter lagu secret base yang soundtracknya Anohana:')

"Naruto , Aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal padamu , terimakasih karna telah membuat hidupku terasa lebih indah meskipun hanya sebentar , terimakasih karna telah mengkhawatirkan ku lebih dari orang tuaku sendiri , terimakasih telah membantuku beberapa kali , terimakasih telah membantuku untuk berdiri lagi , terimakasih telah berlari untuku , terimakasih untuk bahu mu yang hangat , sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku pada orangtuamu yang berkali kali telah membayarkan rumah sakit ku , terimakasih telah memakan bento bersamaku , terimakasih telah mendengar ceritaku , terimakasih selalu bersamaku Naruto , terimakasih telah mengajaku jalan jalan . Naruto , aku mengidap kanker otak yang saat ini aku sudah berada di stadium 4 aku selalu ingin bersamamu , bahkan semenjak ada di kamu aku menjadi semakin betah di sekolah , aku bersyukur kini kau bisa menandingi ketampanan sasuke-kun , jika aku diberi pilihan untuk bereinkarnasi nanti , aku akan memilih bereinkarnasi untuk selalu bersamamu , bahkan jika aku harus menjadi anakmu saat kau sudah punya istri lagi , Naruto masih banyak yang ingin ku lakukan denganmu , kita belum pernah melanggar peraturan bersama , kita belum pernah makan es krim satu berdua Naruto . Naruto sampaikan salam ku pada teman teman sekolah dan juga pada orang tua ku tolong katakan maaf aku belum bisa jadi anak yang baik untuk mereka , maaf aku masih merepotkannya , katakana juga pada kakakku bahwa aku sangat menyesal atas kelumpuhannya , dan satu lagi yang belum aku katakan Naruto .." ucap Hinata padaku

" apa itu .." aku tidak kuat untuk berkata lagi , mengapa kau mengatakan itu semua Hinata , kau mau pergi kemana , tolong jangan tinggalkan aku , siapa yang akan makan bento denganku jika kau tidak ada .

"Aku juga Mencintaimu Naruto , aku pasti akan merindukanmu tapi maaf jika aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi denganmu , aku lelah Naruto , aku lelah sendiri .." ucap Hinata menangis padaku

"tidakkk! Kau tidak sendiri , aku bersamamu , aku akan selalu bersamamu , karna itu berjuanglah sedikit lagi , demi aku HINATAAAAAAAAAAA" Aku menangis sejadi jadinya .

"Sayonara ,,, Na-ruto kun" Hinata mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum . apa itu senyuman terakhir yang aku lihat? Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau itu menjadi yang terakhir?

Hinata , Hinata , Hinata aku mencintaimu , aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku Hinata .

-END POV-

Naruto keluar dari kamar UGD dengan tatapan kosong , pias , dan sedih yang amat sangat . lalu dia berkata .

"paman , bibi kalian beruntung mempunyai putri sebaik Hinata , dia Bilang maaf karna hanya bisa merepotkan kalian dan juga kau Hyuuga Neji ia berkata bahwa dia sangat menyesal atas kelumpuhan mu , sekarang Hinata sudah meninggalkan kita semua , terlambat jika kalian menyesal"

Seketika itu juga orangtua Hinata dan Neji menangis sejadi jadinya , sedangkan Naruto menahan tangisannya di depan mereka dan pergi ke taman tadi lagi , dan berteriak sejadi jadinya .

"Sayonara Hinata"


End file.
